


Luz Wins the Lottery

by MyAO3Username



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAO3Username/pseuds/MyAO3Username
Summary: Luz overcomes obstacles to win the lottery with the help of her friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Luz Wins the Lottery

One day, Luz woke up in the Owl House and decided that she wanted to buy a lottery ticket. The only problem was that she wasn't old enough to do it because you had to be at least 18. Well, okay, that wasn't the only problem. The other problem was that the Boiling Isles didn't even have lottery tickets. Those were only a thing on Earth.

Dejectedly deciding that she wouldn't be able to buy a lottery ticket after all, Luz went to school at Hexside and met her friends. She explained the problem to Willow and Gus, but they weren't sure what to do, either. Finally, she explained the problem to Amity and Amity suggested a solution.

"Why don't you just ask Eda to do it?" Amity said.

"That's a great idea! Thank you, Amity!" Luz said, and she gave Amity a hug. Amity blushed.

As soon as the classes were over, Luz went back to the Owl House and found Eda in the middle of making some kind of potion in a small cauldron on a counter.

"Whatcha doin'?" Luz asked Eda.

"Making a Polyjuice potion," said Eda. "I found this book from your world that describes a potion that makes you look like somebody else, but the ingredients are all nonsense. I figured it would be a nice challenge to make one that actually works. And...there," she finished, dripping one last drop of something into the potion. A cloud of green smoke arose from the cauldron. "It's done."

Luz got an idea. "Can I try it?" she asked. "I want to go back to Earth and buy a lottery ticket, and if I looked like you, then nobody would question it!"

"No, it's untested. You shouldn't try it until we know it's safe," Eda said. She turned her back for a moment and Luz tiptoed up behind her and cut off a tiny piece of Eda's hair with a pair of scissors that she had seen on the counter.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Eda said.

"Oh, nothing," Luz said with her hands behind her back. She shifted her foot back and forth in front of her innocently.

"Alright..." Eda said. She left the room, leaving the potion unattended on the counter.

Luz took a cup and scooped some of the potion out of the cauldron, then put Eda's hair in it. She assumed Eda must have found a Harry Potter book, and that she had probably made a potion similar to the one in the Harry Potter books, so a hair would work to turn her into Eda.

"Bottoms up," she thought, and was about to drink it when King jumped up onto the counter, surprising her and causing her to spill it on him instead.

"Mm...tasty," King said, licking the potion off his face. "What is it?"

"Um..." Luz said. She was distracted by the fact that King was already turning into Eda. He grew taller, his face shifted, and before long the transformation was complete.

"What just happened?" King asked in Eda's voice.

"Um...you're Eda now," Luz said.

"Cool!" King said. "I am the queen of the witches! Bow before me!"

"So you're...okay with this?" Luz said.

"Sure, it's not really much different from a body swap, is it?" King said.

"Um..." Luz said. It was at that moment that Eda walked back through the door. She dropped a glass jar that she was holding in surprise when she saw King.

"Look, I'm you now!" King said.

"I see that..." Eda said. "Luz, what did you do?"

"I...um..." Luz said.

Eda facepalmed for a moment, but then seemed to get over it. "Well, at least it worked," she said. "But be more careful next time." She picked up the cauldron and took it away.

"Um...can you maybe pretty please buy me a lottery ticket?" Luz asked King.

"What's that?" King asked.

"It's a ticket that could let you win a lot of money and become rich!" Luz said.

"With that kind of wealth I could become King of both worlds!" King said.

"Maybe..." Luz said.

"I'm in!" King said. "What do we need to do?"

"We just need to go back through the portal to Earth and then go to a gas station or something," Luz said. "Since you're an adult, they'll let you buy the ticket."

"Sounds good!" King said, and so they went to the Earth portal and opened the door. "Be back later!" they called to Eda.

"Be careful!" Eda called back. "I'm not sure how long that potion will last, and there could be side effects!"

Luz and King went through the portal, which conveniently happened to have opened right next to a gas station. They went inside.

"One lottery ticket, please," King said to the attendant.

"That'll be two dollars," the attendant said back.

"Um..." King said. He didn't have any money.

"Here's two dollars," Luz said, giving King the money. She had prepared ahead of time.

"Are you buying this for her?" the attendant asked King.

"I want to be rich!" King shouted.

"Uh...huh," the attendant said. "Will that be a quick pick or specific numbers?"

"I don't know," King said. "Just give me the winning numbers!"

"Here's a quick pick," the attendant said, handing the ticket to King. He was still looking at Luz suspiciously but apparently didn't have a problem with selling the ticket, anyway.

"Now we wait," Luz said as they left the gas station. King's form as Eda was starting to glitch out slightly, so they quickly headed back through the portal to the Owl House. Once they were back, he turned back into himself again, fortunately with no apparent side effects.

Three days later, they got on the wi-fi through the portal and checked the numbers on the ticket.

"We won the jackpot!" Luz said. "Two hundred million dollars!"

"We did? I'm rich!" King said.

"We used my money to buy the ticket..." Luz reminded him.

"But you'll share, right?" King said.

"Of course!" Luz said.

Now they had to go back to Earth to claim the money, but Eda had hidden the potion away. They searched all over the house and even asked Hooty for help, but they couldn't find it.

"Now what?" King asked.

"Let's just ask Eda," Luz said. "Maybe she'll let us have it again for this."

"No," Eda said when they found her a few minutes later.

"Why not?" Luz said.

"You weren't supposed to use it the first time, and I haven't done any more testing on it yet," Eda said. "King could have gotten lucky."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" King asked. "I need my money!"

Eda sighed. "I guess I'll go claim it," she said. "Where do I need to go?"

Luz told her, and she went to go get the check and then came back.

"You also need to make a bank account and stuff," Luz said. Eda was a little irritated now, but she went and did the other stuff she had to do, too.

"Okay, the account's in your name now," Eda said. "Go nuts. I don't really need human money, anyway."

"Are you sure you don't want any?" Luz said. "Think of all the stuff you could buy to sell at your stand here. It wouldn't have to all be junk!"

"Hey, my stuff isn't junk; it's found treasures!" Eda said. "But you're right."

So Luz split the money with Eda because she made the potion and claimed the money, and with King because he bought the ticket for her, and with Amity because she had the idea to have Eda buy the ticket in the first place, and also with her other friends because they were her friends. (Eda, King, and Amity were her friends, too, of course - she would have shared with them because they were her friends even if they hadn't helped.)

"I'm rich!" King said, having taken out some of his money and bought a big pile of gold to lay down on top of. "Ow!" The pile wasn't very comfortable.

Eda bought a bunch of cool stuff to sell at her stand and made lots of money in the Boiling Isles by selling it.

Luz, Amity, Willow, and Gus all decided to save their parts of the money for now because that was the prudent thing to do, but they knew that whenever they wanted to buy something, they'd be able to do it!

The End


End file.
